royalpainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Strategic Planning
"Strategic Planning" is the episode of the first season of Royal Pains. Premise Hank gets called in when a Senator's son gets infected with an unknown disease. Summary Hank and Evan are jogging on the beach, where Evan is lagging behind. Evan wants to talk about strategic manging of Hank Med. He states that this isnt like the emergency room people do not just show up. He explains all of this while Hanks runs circles around him. Evan then brings up something he read in the New England journal and suggests trying to use that as a way to get patients. Evan attempts to demonstrate on dogs but one of the dogs jumps and bites the man who is walking it. Hank then treats him and tells him to go to the hospital for cleaning. Evan then gives him cards to give to his friends. As they arrive back at the house Evan says he wont go jogging with him again. They meet Boris and Evan introduces himself and offers to work out a rental plan. Boris ignores him and talks to Hank about his patients but Hank refuses to give out any information for confidentiality reasons. Boris then says that they are guests in his home not renters. As Boris drives away Evan declares he has a man crush, but Hank says he is seduced by anyone with an entourage. Evan instructs Hank to answer the phone a specific way but Hank just says hello, and agrees to hold for the Senator. Hank and Divya arrive outside the gates of the senator's house. Hank asks Divya why she chooses to work for him and not any hospital. She says that her parents insist she summer with them in the Hampton's so she does this work on her own though quietly. When they arrive they are informed that the senator is in London but says that her son has promised to go to Notre Dame, and has their emblem on their lawn. She wants her son to go through a physical and shows them a room filled with brand new hospital grade equipment. Kendrick's sister is in the room and questions Hanks medical knowledge. When Kendrick arrives, his mother informs the doctors of his very busy schedule. When the exam is finished the doctor announces that he is good unless anything pops up in the lab. As he leaves he and his sister fist bump and say "Play like a champion today" which is said often at Notre Dame, especially their football players. Evan tries to convince Hank to have one spot on TMZ. Benny, the dog walker, calls and wants to meet Hank. Divya arrives completely changed. As they meet Benny he says he cannot go to the ER because the wait is 4 hours. Hank then says that the hospital has to treat him insurance or not. Divya cannot go with because she has an obligation. Hank and Benny arrive at the hospital and Hank is able to get Benny a room immediately. While walking the dogs Evan runs into Jill, he recognizes her but struggles to remember her name. Kendrick is practicing on the football field when his vision suddenly becomes blurry. When Hank arrives Kendrick is rocking back and forth and having problems speaking and then collapses. All Kendrick says is that he has to play football. Hank wants to go to a hospital but Kendrick's mother says no that Hank was hired for his medical expertise but also Kendrick's privacy. Kendrick's sister appears worried. Evan calls Hank but Hank denies his call. He leaves a voice mail stating he ran into Jill and his car needs gas. He sees something on the road and goes to Ms. Newberg's house and speaks to her. Ms. Newberg seems to like Evan's proposal and says that if her advisers approve she is in. She wants Evan to meet her granddaughter Emma. Ms. Newberg tells Emma she needs to go to Evan's reception and threatens to take away salt-scrubs for a week. Melodie, Kendrick's sister, tells Hank that she tackled him this weekend and he didn't get up for a few seconds. She blames herself but Hank tells her that she was not the cause of this since it does not appear to be trauma related. At the hospital Hank needs a favor from Jill trying to get an MRI truck. Jill says that Hank has clients and she has patients. Hank says that this is a kid who is having symptoms that could kill him no matter what who he is. He says it wasn't easy to ask her for this. She then reveals that Evan asked Jill out to dinner on Hank's behalf. Jill says she wants her truck back washed and waxed. At Boris' aquarium Emma asks where everyone is and Evan says that everyone is here. Emma wants to leave but her friends want to take a dip. Evan is in the hot tub with the three women and questions them about their parents and different diseases. A man tries to warn Evan that the spa has not been serviced properly. They are out pool drinking and dancing. Emma requests body shots and while Evan tries to deny them but gives in. As they take off their shirts they discover rashes on their bodies. Kendrick receives the MRI. The results come back completely normal. They do a spinal type and that is also normal. Hank goes to update the mother and Melodie reveals that her mother has arranged for him to be airlifted to Cornell under a john doe admission. The mother accuses Hank of wasting time but the daughter says it is her mother's fault for not taking him to the hospital sooner. She tells Melodie to stay out of this. She says she did not have a plan for marrying into wealth but her husband was lucky to marry into a plan. Hank tells her she needs to stop worrying about the plan and worry about his life because he cannot be president if he is dead. Divya arrives and tells them that he is in respiratory distress. They are able to stalize him, Melodie tries to convince her mother that the doctors need more time. She then tells her mother that Kendrick does not like her plan that he does not want to be president, he just wants to play football, but didn't want to disappoint his mother. She asks if Kendrick really told her that, she says that he tried to tell her too but she was too busy telling him of her plan. Hank then thinks that Melodie may have saved his brother's life as there is a deer tick in his ear. He will be fine now that the deer tick is gone. Kendrick wakes up as Evan calls trying to get his brother back to his place. Kendrick's mother thanks Hank and says that Melodie has never stood up to her like that before and says she is showing signs of leadership. Hank turns on his phone to eleven voicemail and twenty-three pictures. Divya tells Evan that they need to use hot towels and vinegar and it will go away within a week. Hank says that Divya and he need to figure out her payment and title. He decides on associate instead of physicians assistant since people only hear the assistant part. Evan and Hank begin arguing and Hank says that Evan must pitch in like a grown-up. Evan then tells Hank that he has pitched in and hands him a retainer form for Ms. Newberg. She has 24/7 access and shows him what it will cost her per month. Benny and his mother argue about Benny being a dog walker not a vet like he planned. Jill asked Hank if he wanted to grab a bite and they eat in the hospital cafeteria. Jill says that Hank and Evan are very different. Jill asks if he is a doctor for the rich and famous or a doctor who helps someone who cannot afford it. He says that he can be both. Jill then says he needs to get along without her favors. She likes that they had their first fight before their first date. At Boris' castle he pulls up to Hank. He asks how the people are doing and asks if everything is still on track. Hank thanks Boris for the referral and then Boris says he has plans for Hank. Cast Main Stars * Mark Feuerstein as Hank Lawson * Paulo Costanzo as Evan R. Lawson * Jill Flint as Jill Casey * Reshma Shetty as Divya Katdare Guest Stars * Campbell Scott as Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz * Dieter Riesle as Dieter * Patricia Mauceri as Benny's Mom * Margaret Colin as Lucy Everett * Dreama Walker as Melody Everett * Guillermo Díaz as Benny * Kerry Bishe as Emma * Christine Ebersole as Ms. Newberg * Julissa Bermudez as Maxine * Sharon Washington as Nancy * Kether Donohue as Ali * Aaron Dean Eisenberg as Kendrick Everett * Kathleen McElfresh as Family Aide Category:Episodes